Bug
by Darkie59
Summary: Maru parle et parle et parle toujours. Explication sur la technique de survie des kanja. Baru/Maru


Je vais d'abord commencer par m'excuser pour l'OS qui va suivre! J'ai eu la soudaine envie d'écrire à 22h43 après une journée de travail et je pense que la fatigue était présente. Au final peu importe parce que je me suis bien amusée pendant l'heure nécessaire pour rédiger ce délire.

Je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire mais si c'est le cas (ou non d'ailleurs! Si vous avez juste envie de me dire que je suis folle et que je devrai arrêter de produire des trucs pareils pour terminer à l'asile!) surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Je m'excuse platement envers Domi qui voulait un Baru/Maru... Tu me diras tu en as un même si cela ne correspond sûrement pas à ce que tu avais imaginé! Bref bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>- Non mais d'abord tu ne comprends rien du tout ! Si tu places cette pierre dans un angle de trente-cinq degrés dans un axe nord ouest par rapport à ta fenêtre placée au sud de ton lit tout ira mieux ! Elle dégagera un afflux d'énergie phénoménale et cela rééquilibrera forcément ton karma ! Non parce que Baru on le voit bien nous dans le groupe que en ce moment ton équilibre est instable ! Attention je ne te parle pas de ton équilibre physique mais sensitif ! Il suffit simplement de voir à quel point tu souffres actuellement ! Je sens que là tu vas...<p>

- Ferme la Maru !

- Tu vois c'est ce que j'allais dire ! J'étais certain que tu allais te montrer vulgaire !

Est ce qu'il vous ait déjà arrivé d'avoir envie de mourir ou alors de descendre bien sauvagement le mec qui est en face de vous ? Moi, Shibutani Subaru je ressens en ce moment même cette envie pressante de balancer mon collègue Maruyama Ryuhei par la fenêtre de mon salon. Je sais depuis toujours, enfin n'exagérons pas, je sais depuis ma rencontre avec lui, que ce type est un emmerdeur. Il parle pendant des heures sans vous laisser le temps d'en placer une. Là, d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de mettre en place la technique imparable que tous les membres des Kanja ont développé au cours des années : le bug automatique du cerveau.

Je m'explique : quand notre ami part dans ses longs monologues stupides on met tout simplement notre cerveau sur pause. Comment détecte t'on les signes de ce phénomène ? Tout dépend de l'eito qui pratique la méthode. Voici le mode d'emploi pour décrypter la chose :

Commençons par Yuu. Yoko arrête brusquement de parler (et ça soyons franc c'est rare ! Aussi rare qu'un Tacchon qui refuse de se servir une cinquième assiette d'un plat cuisiné avec amour ou non!). Donc je disais que black se mure dans le silence et qu'il hoche la tête à un rythme régulier d'un hochement toutes les trente secondes. Un jour on a chronométré ça avec Shota ! Plus besoin d'un métronome dans notre groupe ! On a bien plus précis : le bug de Yuu.

Hina... Sa réaction à lui est assez déroutante. Il se met soudainement à sourire et il se permet même de s'esclaffer brusquement. Pourquoi rit il ? Grand mystère et je le soupçonne de ne même pas le savoir lui-même... Ou alors il repense peut être à un film porno qu'il a vu la veille... Le connaissant c'est très possible. Sous ses airs de mec responsable se cache en vérité un immense pervers.

Le troisième cas que nous allons étudier c'est Tacchon mais lui à la limite tout le monde a déjà pu constater son état dans ces instants là ! Vous qui êtes fans de notre groupe de tarés, oui vous ou plutôt permet moi de te tutoyer puisque tu as directement accès à mes pensées les plus intimes. Non parce que c'est bien beau de s'immiscer comme ça dans ma tête mais sache que tu dois en payer le prix ! Le prix et bien... je n'en sais rien encore mais je trouverai fais moi confiance !

Donc j'en étais où... Ah oui Tacchon ! Comme je l'expliquai toi qui mate avec plaisir nos émissions tu as déjà dû le voir en plein bug. C'est simple, il ne bouge plus, son regard devient fixe et flou et il ne se réveille que si on prononce un mot : manger ! Là le retour à la surface est brutal et ses instincts de prédateur resurgissent au galop ! Gare à celui qui s'interpose entre le buffet et un Tacchon sauvage affamé ! Il serait capable de vous dévorer la main en cinq secondes ! Un jour j'écrirai une thèse sur cet animal dangereux : « le Tadayoshi mange tout »!

On va désormais se pencher sur le cas du membre le plus mignon (enfin pour toi qui ne le connais pas dans la vie privée), je parle bien entendu de Shota. Notre boule de joie, notre soleil, notre explosion de bonne humeur se transforme en monstre... Quand il décide de ne plus réfléchir il passe par plusieurs étapes :

1° Son sourire disparaît de son si joli visage.

2° ll replie une jambe au niveau de son menton et l'autre se balance tranquillement dans le vide.

3° Il replie la deuxième jambe.

4° Il ferme les yeux et soupire.

5° Il se met à hurler comme un malade et il jette à la tête de Maru tout ce qui peut lui passer sous la main !

Quand on en arrive au stade cinq je plains sincèrement orange. Un jour la seule chose que Yasu a trouvé c'était une lampe... Tu vas dire une fois que Maru s'est pris ça en plein visage il nous a royalement foutu la paix ! Il est tombé raide sur le tapis et il s'est réveillé un jour après à l'hôpital. L'inconvénient c'est qu'on a bien entendu dû le transporter aux urgences... Sortir le soir pour amener un débile à l'hosto c'est vraiment lourd. Depuis, parce que nous avons tous la flemme de recommencer ce trajet et surtout parce que attendre deux heures dans un couloir gelé c'est gravement ennuyeux, on vérifie attentivement les choses qui entourent Yasuda dans ces moments-là.

Ryo... Je suis persuadé que tu penses qu'il doit être le pire de nous ! Qu'il se transforme en bête hurlante avec de la bave au coin des babines. Détrompe toi ô fan ignare ! Quand Ryuhei le saoule totalement il se lève avec lenteur du canapé sur lequel il avait pris place. Il fixe avec attention Maru et il s'immobilise ainsi pendant environ dix ou quinze minutes. Une fois cela fait il lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers le mur le plus proche. Il pose ses mains bien à plat sur celui-ci environ à hauteur de ses épaules, il prend une grande respiration et après un grand cri digne d'un film de Bruce Lee il écrase violemment sa tête contre le mur jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

Lui ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'amène plus aux urgences. On le laisse comme ça et il reprend conscience une heure après si tout va bien. Et si tout va mal ? Et bien il reste par terre une heure de plus. N'empêche j'ai remarqué un truc incroyable grâce à Nishikido ! L'espèce humaine évolue vraiment très vite !

Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Oui je le vois bien à la petite lueur intéressée qui vient de s'allumer dans tes yeux ! Tu connais la théorie de Darwin ? … Non ? Sérieux au lieu de regarder un épisode de janiben ou de kanpani tu devrais peut être ouvrir une encyclopédie ! Après on va dire que les fans des Johnny's sont stupides et que le seul mot qu'elles ont dans leur vocabulaire c'est kyah ! Ah non tu as aussi le nouveau verbe kyatter... On devrait sans doute l'ajouter dans le petit Larousse ce truc.

Donc la théorie de Darwin ! C'est une idée de Darwin (oui c'est de là que vient le nom ! C'est dingue pas vrai?). C'était un homme anglais pas super beau si tu veux mon avis mais bon peut être que à l'époque les femmes elles le trouvaient super kyattant (encore un mot à mettre dans le dictionnaire). Ce scientifique il a émit l'hypothèse que l'espèce animale évoluait pour survivre. On est capable de nous adapter pour vivre dans les meilleurs conditions et bien Ryo il a fait pareil ! Au départ quand il s'assommait il se réveillait avec un mal de tête atroce et une bosse énorme qui virait au bleu le lendemain puis qui passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel ! On trouvait tous ça hilarant et pour cacher le désastre il mettait des casquettes (et là tu te dis « C'est pour ça qu'il en porte souvent! »).

En quoi a t'il évolué ? Non il n'est pas devenu un être difforme ou un alien poireau (Déjà il n'aime pas le poireau et il ne sent pas le poireau... D'accord j'avoue j'ai trop regardé le film Gantz avec Nino-kun) ! Et bien déjà maintenant plus de douleur au crâne à son éveil et surtout plus de bosse ! Son front il est devenu super dur ! Même que si tu caresses cette zone là de son anatomie tu t'aperçois que c'est aussi rugueux que les cales sur les doigts d'un guitariste !

Cette découverte m'a permis de me passionner pour la science et j'en remercie encore yellow régulièrement !

Maintenant j'aimerai juste que tu imagines la scène quand tout le monde bugues en même temps ! On a l'impression d'être dans un asile de fou ! Hina rit seul dans un coin, Yuu fait le métronome, Shota lance des affaires partout, Tacchon s'immobilise au milieu de la salle et Ryo se tape contre les murs. On ne doit surtout pas oublier Maru qui déblatère sans s'arrêter sur je ne sais quel sujet extrêmement important ... Un jour un nouveau manager est arrivé à cet instant et il paraît qu'il est actuellement dans une maison pour les fous.

Et moi dans tout ça ?

Moi j'ai une technique super efficace ! C'est un remède anti Maruyama qui fonctionne à tous les coups ! Je suis d'ailleurs très fier d'avoir trouvé ce vaccin qui sauvera un jour l'humanité j'en suis certain !

Ma méthode ? Au rythme où vont les choses tu vas bientôt la savoir ! Mais d'abord où en est le virus dans son discours passionnant ?

- … et hier j'ai dit à la voisine, tu sais celle qui a un chien... Ah non elle c'est la voisine du dessus ! Elle a quoi celle-là... Je me demande si elle ne possède pas un chat roux et noir répondant au nom de Myrtille... Pourquoi Myrtille ? Tu le sais toi ?

- Non je ne sais pas...

- Parce que bon une myrtille tu es d'accord avec moi ce n'est pas roux et noir ! De toute façon une myrtille ce n'est pas un chat ! Bon j'en étais où... Ah oui la voisine ! Et bien je lui ai expliqué que si elle décidait d'accrocher une topaze au-dessus de la troisième porte de son logement à partir de la zone sud-sud-ouest de celui-ci, elle obtiendrait de bien meilleurs résultats pour la culture de ses petits-pois ! Et les petits-pois c'est super génial pas vrai ?

- Oui Maru...

- Ah tu sais que je t'adore toi ! Je sens déjà que l'effet de l'opaline qui calme les humeurs noires est déjà en marche !

Là je n'en peux plus ! Ça dure comme ça depuis deux heures. Il est temps de le faire taire un instant sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer. Mes nerfs vont lâcher et je n'aime pas ça !

Je me lève donc du sofa sur lequel je traîne depuis le retour à la maison et je me plante devant Maru. Je place mes mains sur ses épaules et sans le prévenir j'approche mon visage du sien. Je plaque mes lèvres sur celles de mon voisin et j'obtiens le silence tant désiré. Ma langue glisse lentement sur la chair rosée qui m'est désormais offerte. Je mords avec douceur ce fruit si tendre je franchis la barrière de nacre qui vient de s'ouvrir me laissant le passage.

Je caresse sa langue avec la pointe de la mienne et je la goûte avec passion comme à chaque fois que j'en ai l'opportunité. Mon souffle se perd lentement et je romps le contact.

- Mon amour tu sais que je t'aime pas vrai ?

- Bien entendu Baru.

- Alors s'il-te-plaît arrête un instant ! Tu as gagné ! On part en France pour nos prochaines vacances !

- J'ai encore gagné !

- Comme d'habitude Maru, comme d'habitude.


End file.
